narutofandomcom-20200223-history
With Sasuke as the Goal
Synopsis At the Lightning Burger, the Konoha genin discuss their plans for upcoming days off. While most are excited, Shikadai isn't looking forward to visiting his mother's family in the Land of Wind. Likewise, Boruto isn't excited to go camping with his excessively doting grandfather. Shikadai wishes he could go on a mission, and Boruto wishes he could train with Sasuke. Sasuke told him he'd get in touch with a hawk message. Walking through Konoha, Boruto spots Sasuke's hawk delivering a message to the Hokage's office. Konoha shinobi take his message to be decoded. Intent on knowing the message, Boruto frees Sasuke's hawk. Shikamaru and Yurito discuss Sasuke's update on his search for Urashiki, which is leading him to the Land of Wind. Using the freed hawk's commotion as a distraction, Boruto learns Sasuke's location. He comes across Sarada, who notices his enthusiasm, but he decides not to tell her about finding Sasuke's location. The next day, as a cover, he tells his mother he'll be camping with Team 7, and staying at Mitsuki's house. Boruto misses the train for the Land of Wind with Temari and Shikadai, but manages to sneak into a freight train headed there as well. Boruto makes it to the Land of Wind, but ends up dropping off one station early. He tries walking to the next station, but passes out from thirst and heat. He is rescued by Isago, and wakes up at her house the next day. She encourages to spend the night and go to the train station in the morning. Isago's father Gojō curtly tells him to leave. Isago explains her father dislikes ninja. He refuses Boruto's help with repairing garden, and reveals his village was destroyed in the Fourth Shinobi World War, not by enemies, but by shinobi on his own side in an attempt to smoke out enemies. He lives in isolation so Isago never has to go through the same thing. At night, Boruto and Isago play Shinobi Bout, and an alarm goes off. Their fence damaged again, Gojō explains he's being harassed by people who want him to leave the area to they can build a power plant that'll benefit many people. In the morning, Isago tries to make Boruto stay one more night, but he has to leave. He comes across the people harassing Isago and Gojō preparing to use a chemical to kill their greens. They hold Isago hostage to force Gojō to transfer land property, but still intend to kill their greens before harvest time. Boruto arrives and intimidates them into giving up with a Rasengan and a threat of informing Gaara of the situation. In gratitude, Gojō allows him to use a trolley he built to go to the train station. Boruto uses Wind Release to boost his speed, and arrives at the stone pillars marking his destination. He finds remains of Amaterasu burning and goes investigating. Nearby, Sasuke and Gaara fight Urashiki, who has a number of Toneri's puppets under his command. Boruto arrives, and Urashiki manages to snatch Sasuke's chakra while he's trying to protect Boruto. Sasuke charges at him, but Urashiki portals him away. Credits